Accident
by anonstalker
Summary: Percy, Nico dan Thalia tidak bisa melawan amarah mereka dan mereka sendiri yang terkena akibatnya.
1. Problem children of the big 3

_Percy Jackson milik Rick Riordan, saya cuma pinjem tokoh-tokohnya hehe :)

* * *

_

Ini bukanlah hal yang kuinginkan atau pun yang mereka inginkan, ini adalah _kecelakaan_.

Namaku Percy Jackson, aku adalah anak dari Poseidon. Secara teknis aku adalah _demigod_, manusia setengah dewa. Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau bisa saja menanyakannya pada _demigod_ lain. Tanyakan pada Annabeth Chase, dia anak dari Athena. Atau tanyakan pada Grover, teman baikku yang sudah bertemu dengan banyak _demigod_ sepertiku.

Jadi kau bisa mengambil bahwa _demigod_ bukanlah manusia biasa, dan aku bukanlah _demigod biasa_.

Kau tahu tentang _tiga besar_? Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. Yeah bisa dibilang tiga bersaudara yang saling bersaing. Anak dari tiga besar memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari _demigod_ lainnya. Mereka mempunyai ramalan besar, ramalan yang katanya akan menentukan masa depan Olympus—menghancurkannya atau menyelamatkannya—pada umur 16 tahun. Tapi bukan aku saja yang termasuk anak tiga besar itu.

Thalia Grace dan Nico di Angelo. Thalia adalah anak dari Zeus, teman seperjalanan Luke dan Annabeth. Sekarang dia bergabung dengan pemburu Artemis yang berarti dia akan menjadi _abadi_, awet muda, tetap berumur 15 tahun. Nico di Angelo dan kakaknya, Bianca di Angelo adalah anak dari Hades. Tiga tahun yang lalu Bianca yang bergabung dengan pemburu Artemis lalu meninggal (dia jadi membenciku soal itu karena aku tidak menepati janji untuk melindungi Bianca), dia pernah terjebak bersama kakaknya di Hotel Casino Lotus, Las Vegas, dimana waktu menjadi cepat berlalu.

Sebagai anak tiga besar kita memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin pada awalnya aku merasa _hina _untuk dilahirkan sebagai anak tiga besar, sebenarnya aku tidak seharusnya dilahirkan. Karena ramalan besar itu, Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades membuat sumpah untuk tidak akan mempunyai anak lagi. Hasilnya mereka melanggar sumpah mereka dan _Puff _lahirlah aku. Awalnya semua dewa sepertinya sudah menatapku sebagai pembuat onar, sampai akhirnya datanglah Thalia—yang kembali dari pohon pinus—dan Nico yang sebenarnya sudah lahir sejak perang dunia ke II.

Mungkin ramalan besar itu sudah lewat dan ada ramalan baru yang harus dikhawatirkan, yang dikatakan oleh Rachel Elizabeth Dare, teman fanaku dan _Oracle_ baru. Tapi tetap saja menjadi anak tiga besar masih menjadi masalah yang besar, saat kita tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi kita dan mengeluarkan kekuatan kita, hal itu bisa _mencelakakan_ diri kami sendiri—seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

xxx

Hari ini adalah hari yang sibuk. Annabeth sedang merancang arsitekturnya dan memperlihatkan sketsanya padaku. Dia benar-benar menjadi sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Grover juga sedang sibuk sebagai dewan berkuku belah yang baru sehingga dia tidak punya banyak waktu kencan dengan Juniper. Connor dan Travis Stoll sedang sibuk dengan rencana mereka memasukan beberapa tikus ke pondok Aphrodite. Anak-anak dari pondok Hephaestus lebih sibuk lagi, mereka sedang menempa banyak senjata, itu membuatku teringat dengan Tyson dan ternyata saat kuhubingi dia, dia juga sedang sibuk.

Semua orang sibuk, kecuali aku. Aku menghabiskan hari ini dengan berbaring di rerumputan sambil mengamati langit. Hari ini memang menyibukan tapi ada kabar baik bahwa para pemburu akan berkunjung ke perkemahan, itu berarti aku bisa bertemu dengan Thalia—sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Mereka mengunjungi perkemahan karena Artemis sibuk. Ada kabar baik juga kalau Mr. D sangat sibuk sehingga dia meninggalkan perkemahan untuk sementara, Chiron juga sedang ada di luar perkemahan, dia sibuk juga. Sekarang memang hari tersibuk di dunia, tapi itu berarti anak-anak di perkemahan bisa bebas untuk sementara waktu. Penanggung jawab sementara adalah Argus, tapi sepertinya Argus pun terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus kami sehingga dia membiarkan kami.

Saat aku sedang melamun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan gelap yang muncul tiba-tiba di depanku, dan seseorang dari bayangan itu tepat terjatuh di badanku. Nico di Angelo bengun dari tubuhku dan menyapaku, "Hai Percy."

"Hai Nico," balasku berusaha menyingkirkannya dari tubuhku, "kau dari mana saja?"

"Aku baru berkunjung ke tempat Ayah," jawabnya dan dia duduk disampingku, "kau sendiri sedang apa? Kelihatannya kau benar-benar tidak punya kerjaan."

"Yah aku memang sedang tidak punya kerjaan sementara orang lain sibuk," kataku sambil memindahkan tumpuan tubuhku.

Nico mengamati ke arah pondok, "Kelihatannya ramai sekali, ada siapa?" tanyanya.

"Para pemburu, mereka mengunjungi perkemahan," jawabku sambil menengok ke arah pondok.

"Oh, mereka, baguslah perkemahan akan menajadi 'ramai'," balas Nico dengan dingin, dia memang punya pengalaman buruk soal Bianca yang meninggalkannya karena memilih bergabung dengan pemburu.

Aku menepuk punggunya, "Hei sudahlah jangan lupakan saja hal yang sudah berlalu," kataku.

Dia menatapku dengan tajam, "Maksudmu? Aku harus melupakan Bianca, begitu?"

O..ow, apa aku sudah salah bicara? Topik soal Bianca memang hal yang sulit bagi Nico.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, maksudku kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan para pemburu yang pernah dan merekrut Bianca ," rasanya aku ingin menutup mulutku, Nico menatapku makin tajam—hampir sama persis saat dia benar-benar membenciku.

"Oh, oh.. Tidak Nico bukan begitu maksudku, Bianca sudah memilih pilihannya sendiri, kau tidak harus memandang para pemburu itu menyebalkan terus," lanjutku.

"Yeah," kata Nico, "lagi pula Bianca juga sudah meninggal karena _seseorang_ yang tidak menepati janjinya," katanya dengan ketus membuatku merasa tertusuk. Kukira diasudah melupakan hal itu.

"Itu keputusan_nya_ Nico," kataku dengan nada agak kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak berarti kau tidak bisa mencegah keputusannya," kata Nico dengan dingin.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti membicarakan hal itu? Bianca sudah minta maaf padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu! Kalau kau masih mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini, berarti kau masih tidak menerima permintaan maafnya!" kataku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Oh ya? Memangnya siapa yang pertama kali mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau saja yang terlalu _sensitive_!" bentakku.

"Hei," tiba-tiba ada suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing bagi kami, Thalia sedang menyapa kita sambil tersenyum, lalu menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres, "kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Nico dengan dingin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Thalia.

"Nico!" tegurku marah.

"Hei ayolah kalian berdua, kalian kelihatannya sedang tidak enak hati ya? Bergabung saja dengan yang lain, kami sedang merencanakan lomba tangkap bendera antara pekemah dan pemburu—"

"Oh ya, pasti akan _menyenangkan_, bersama sekumpulan cewek-cewek _bodoh_," kata Nico.

Thalia menyipitkan matanya, "Maaf?"

"Kau tidak menyadari bahwa pemburu hanya sekumpulan cewek-cewek _bodoh_, seperti kau saja," balas Nico.

Aku tahu Thalia bukanlah tipe yang sabar jadi dia langsung mengeluarkan rasa marahnya, "Oh.. jadi begitu ya di Angelo, kalau kami segerombolan cewek-cewek bodoh berarti kakakmu juga cewek bodoh ya? Bukankah begitu Percy?" sindir Thalia yang sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan.

Aku hanya sanggup berkata, "Eh ah," sama seperti saat Nico mengatakan, "Dia berbeda!"

"Oh semua anak Hades itu sama saja, sama-sama menyebalkan dan brengsek," aku tidak tahu apakah Thalia memang beranggapan kalau Bianca brengsek atau hanya ingin memanas-manasi Nico saja.

"Dan anak-anak Zeus itu selalu sombong, hanya karena ayahnya raja dari pada dewa," balas Nico.

Thalia benar-benar kelihatan seperti gunung merapi yang akan meledak dua kali, "Ayahmu itu menjengkelkan!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba topik berubah menjadi soal orang tua.

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, Ayahmulah yang membuat Ibuku mati!" Nico pun bergejolak.

"Dan Ayahmu yang membuatku menjadi pohon pinus!" serang Thalia.

"Ayahmu sendiri yang menyihirmu menjadi pohon pinus!"

"Ayahmu biang kerok dari semuanya! Memangnya kau mengerti rasanya bertahun-tahun menjadi pohon?"

"Memangnya kau mengerti rasanya terkurung di tempat di mana waktu berhenti?"

Mereka berdua saling berdebat, aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran adu mulut antara anak tiga besar. Aku berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar," kataku, mencegat saat Thalia ingin menonjok Nico dan Nico yang baru saja ingin menendang Thalia.

Bukannya tenang mereka malah serempak mengatakan, "Memangnya kau mengerti kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagimu?"

"Asal kau tau saja Percy, diantara kami kaulah yang hidup paling enak," tambah Nico, matanya memerah.

"Kau punya Ibu yang baik, punya keluarga, sedangkan aku?" tuntut Thalia, suaranya pecah.

Kupingku terasa terbakar, kenapa mereka bisa berpikir begitu? Aku mengerti kalau Thalia dan Nico sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga lain, tapi kenapa mereka berpikiran akulah yang hidup paling enak? Kita sama-sama anak dari tiga besar.

"Kenapa kalian berpikiran begitu? Semua hal yang yang kalian bicarakan ini bodoh!" aku pun mengeluarkan emosiku, tiba-tiba suara air bergejolak di telingaku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah mengendalikan air.

Awan pun tiba-tiba menjadi mendung—dan itu adalah pemandangan yang aneh di Perkemahan, guntur berbunyi dengan sangat keras. Aku tahu pasti Thalia juga sudah ada di ambang batas kemarahannya.

Begitu pula Nico, hawa di sini mejadi dingin dan mengerikan. Ada hawa gelap dan menakutkan dari Nico, terdengarlah suara-suara aneh— mungkin hantu yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Keadaan yang aneh ini sepertinya membuat para pekemah, pemburu, _satyr_, dan banyak orang lain mendekati kita, mereka melihat keadaan ini dengan kaget, ada juga yang takjub, ada pula yang takut. Annabeth yang berlari mendekati tempat kejadian bertanya-tanya, "Apa yang terjadi? Oh Ya ampun."

"Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" seru Katie Gardner khawatir.

"Tapi mereka akan sulit dihentikan! Mereka anak dari tiga besar!" kata Travis Stoll.

"Lagi pula pemandangan seperti ini kan jarang," tambah Connor Stoll dan Travis pun mengangguk setuju lalu Katie memukul kepala mereka.

"Dan.. dua diantara mereka sudah mengamuk," tambah Will Solace dan semua orang pun termasuk aku baru menyadari kalau Thalia dan Nico sudah saling menyerang.

Thalia menyerang Nico dengan tombaknya, Nico dengan gesit menghindarinya dan menyerang balik Thalia kekuatan kegelapannya. Dia memanggil hantu-hantu dan mereka menyerang Thalia dengan brutal.

"Tidak adil!" teriak Thalia sambil menyerang hantu-hantu itu satu persatu.

"Memang!" seru Nico puas.

Lalu tiba-tiba petir menggelegar di dekat Thalia dan hantu-hantu itu pun menghilang. Thalia pun segera menyerang Nico, mendorongnya dan membuat Nico terjatuh.

"Hei! Kalian berdua hentikan itu!" Annabeth berteriak memperingatkan.

Aku ingin menghentikan mereka berdua juga, tapi tanpa sadar aku menghentikan mereka dengan menyemburkan air kepada mereka berdua.

"Wow," kata Connor Stoll, "Ini pertarungan antar blasteran paling keren yang pernah kulihat."

"Bahkan Clarisse saja mungkin bakal kalah," tambah Travis yang sepertinya membuat Clarisse menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Thalia dan Nico memandang diri mereka yang basah kuyup, lalu menatap benci kepadaku dan lagi-lagi serempak mengatakan, "Kau ingin mati _SEAWEED BRAIN_!"

Itu adalah panggilang yang paling kusebalkan—kecuali kalau Annabeth yang mengatakan, aku sudah terbiasa, tapi mendengar panggilang itu disaat seperti ini, "Siapa TAKUT, dasar kalian ANAK-ANAK EMO!"

Thalia mulai menyerangku dengan petirnya tapi aku cepat-cepat mengambil _reptide_ dan mencegahnya, tapi dari belakang tanpa sadar gerombolan hantu menikamku dari belakang dan saat itu Nico menyerangku sampai aku terjatuh. Dikesempatan yang sama Thalia bangkit lagi dan menyerangku, tapi aku tidak semudah itu kalah. Aku segera bangun dan mendorong mereka berdua, kutahan badan Nico dan kujambak rambut Thalia, Thalia yang berteriak karena rambutnya dijambak olehku berusaha mengambil tanganku lalu menggigit tanganku. Nico dengan secara kasar menonjok perutku, lalu dibarengi saat Thalia mencubit pipinya.

Lalu kusadari bukannya berusaha menghentikan, para penonton dibagi menjadi tiga bagian.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" dukung setengah pekemah dan beberapa _satyr_.

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" dukung setengah pekemah juga dan beberapa hantu yang entah bagaimana bisa berteriak juga.

"Thalia bunuh merekaaa!" teriak semua pemburu dan beberapa pekemah perempuan.

"Kalian semua! Bukan saatnya untuk mendukung mereka! Kita harus menghentikan mereka!" tegur Annabeth dengan suara marah.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau sudah melihat kekuatan mereka, mereka tidak bisa dihentikan!"

Pada saat yang sama tiba-tiba gemuruh makin besar, aku tidak tahu apakah Thalia benar-benar sudah sangat marah, lalu suasana pun makin mengerikan dan entah kenapa bumi terasa terguncang.

"Gempa?" tanya Nico.

"Percy, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Thalia, wajahnya yang marah berubah cemas.

"Apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, kau sendiri juga sudah membuat petir itu semakin membesar," kataku.

"Kau itu bukan hanya putra dewa laut Percy, kau juga putra dari peguncang bumi! Dan lagi pula aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan petir itu!" protes Thalia.

"Yah, tapi getaran ini makin kuat," kata Nico.

Iya memang, ini terasa seperti gempa. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau aku berbuat seperti ini. Poseidon juga dewa dari gempa bumi, tapi aku belum pernah mau mempraktekannya—kecuali saat berada di gunung St. Helen.

"Gempa Bumi!" seru para pekemah dari belakang dengan heboh dan khawatir.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, lalu tiba-tiba terjadi retakan di tanah, dan dengan sangat ketakutan ada beberapa zombie yang bangkit dan retakan tanah itu, menarik kakiku untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Nico! Kau benar-benar ingin membuatku mati?" tuntutku pada Nico.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu!" katanya dengan nada yang ketakutan karena tiba-tiba suara guntur makin kuat dan Nico selalu menjadi incaran petir.

"Thalia! Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" tanya Nico dengan nada frustasi.

"Zombie-zombiemu yang ingin membunuhku!" seru Thalia menyingkarkan tangan-tangan Zombie yang ingin menariknya ke dunia bawah.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, padahal sepertinya kita tidak menggunakan kekuatan sampai semaksimal ini. Mungkin ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya bagi anak tiga besar: jika tidak bisa mengendalikan kemarahanmu, kau juga tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu.

Gempa semakin kencang, air dari danau dan laut tiba-tiba membuat gelombang yang besar. Petir pun menyambar-nyambar dengan sangat kencang di tambah angin yang sangat kencang. Dan yang lebih buruk, hawa kegelapan yang seperti perlahan-lahan menjemput ajal.

Semua orang sepertinya sudah berlindung, kecuali kami bertiga. Aku memegang tangan Thalia, Nico berlindung dipelukan Thalia dan aku pun memeluk mereka berdua untuk menghindari keadaan yang kami buat sendiri. Lalu pada akhirnya terjadilah badai besar dan petir menyambar kami bertiga.

Disitulah saat kami tidak sadarkan diri.

Rasanya semua badanku seperti terbakar. Aku perlahan-lahan membuka mataku. Aku melihat samar-samar bayangan perempuan… Annabeth? Tidak perempuan ini tidak berambut pirang, dan lagi dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa anak perempuan lain mengerubungiku—dan akhirnya kusadari mereka adalah para pemburu.

"Hei kau sudah sadar?" tanya salah seorang pemburu.

Aku tidak yakin, kenapa para pemburu perhatian denganku, padahal aku ini laki-laki.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara tapi akhirnya keluar sedikit, "Ya.. Te.. Terimaka..sih."

Rasanya suaraku berbeda, agak sedikit melengking dari biasanya. Yah mungkin karena kejadian tadi terlalu dahsyat sehingga suaraku jadi berubah.

"Sudahlah Thalia, jangan memaksakan dirimu," kata pemburu yang lain. Tunggu dulu. _Thalia_?

Aku segera bangun, lalu kulihat jari-jari tanganku, yang ternyata bukan jari-jari tanganku. Aku memakai baju gaya _punk_ yang biasa dipakai Thalia. Oh, apa yang terjadi?

Kaget, tubuhku berada di tempat lain. Tubuhku masih berbaring belum sadarkan diri. Annabeth memanggil beberapa penyembuh dari pondok Apollo untuk memeriksa tubuhku yang berada disana.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Nico yang berteriak, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Grover? Aku bukan Nico, aku Tha—" dia terhenti saat melihat ke arahku, melihat tubuhnya yang asli sedang memandang dirinya.

"Nico sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras," kata Grover.

"Tidak, tidak, ini tidak mungkin," gumam Nico—atau Thalia.

"Ehm.. hmm.." lalu badanku yang berada disana akhirnya sadarkan diri.

"Percy syukulah," kata Annabeth dan langsung memeluk tubuhku, hey yang harusnya kau peluk ada disini!

Sepertinya yang berada di tubuhku itu sangat terkejut dengan pelukaan dari Annabeth, "Ke.. Kenapa kau memelukku Annabeth?" tanyanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku khawatir padamu _Seaweed Brain_!" jawabnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu, aku.. aku Nico!" kata tubuhku yang ternyata adalah Nico.

"Sepertinya kepalanya juga terbentur sangat keras," kata Clarisse.

"Tidak! Kalian bercanda ya—" dia terhenti saat dia melihat tubuhnya, yang sekarang dipakai oleh Thalia, lalu dia menatap kearahku, melihat kalau aku memakai tubuh Thalia.

Annabeth bangun dan akhirnya menatap aku, Nico, dan Thalia dengan tatapan menegur, "Kalian berada dalam masalah!"

Kami bertiga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apakah Ayah-ayah kami ingin memepermainkan kita?

xxx

_Maaf kalau GJ, ini fanfic PJ pertama saya, pertarungannya juga apa bangetlah, Nico juga marah-marahnya GJ banget lagi, OOC mungkin ya _"( ._.) _mungkin cerita ini juga klise, pertukaran kepribadian atau apalah, cuma pingin aja gitu bikin tentang anak-anak dari 3 besar, mereka keren \_(ˆ–ˆ)/

_Pinginnya sih munculin Jason dkk juga tapi latar waktunya nggak pas kali ya haha _

_Mohon review, kritik, dan saran (tapi kalau bisa jangan flame ya_ :D).._ saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang memuaskan atau jelek :\_


	2. Capture Flag

_Dan masih… Percy Jackson bukan punya saya_

A/N: Kalau nama yang di tulsinya _miring _ (termasuk '_aku'—_Nico POV) itu berarti tubuh yang mereka pakai #maaf kurang jelas.

* * *

_-Nico_

Aku, Percy dan Thalia sedang ada dalam masalah mengerikan.

Sekarang kita berada di pavilion makan, para pekemah sedang menikmati makan malam mereka sambil melihat kita bertiga dimarahi oleh Annabeth.

"Kalian lihat kan apa yang sudah terjadi di perkemahan? Kalian bertiga harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian, kalian ini anak tiga besar, kalian tidak boleh terlalu gampang marah dan emosi," Annabeth terus menyerocos sementara anak-anak lain melihat kita sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun Annabeth, kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu," kata Travis Stoll.

"Iya, mereka sudah memberikan pertunjukan yang sangat hebat," tambah saudaranya, Connor.

"Ya, sangat fantastis," kata salah seorang dari pondok Ares.

Annabeth hanya menggeleng dan menghela nafas, "Kalau saja Chiron ada disini kalian berada dalam masalah besar."

"Kita sudah dalam masalah besar kok," kata_ku_, maksudku kata Thalia yang sekarang _berada_ di tubuhku.

"Yah sangat besar," tambah _Thalia_, maksudku Percy.

"Benar-benar besar," tambahku ang sekarang memakai tubuh _Percy_.

Semua orang termasuk Annabeth terdiam. Annabeth menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Ya sudahlah sekarang kembali saja ke meja kalian masing-masing," Annabeth pun pergi menuju meja Athena.

Aku secara spontan duduk di meja Hades, sedangkan _Thalia_ duduk di meja Poseidon dan _aku _duduk bersama para pemburu di meja Artemis.

Oke, semua orang terdiam lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini putra Hades? Pergi sana!" usir salah seorang pemburu sambil menendang bokong_ku_. Ouch. Untuk aku tidak berada disana.

"Aduh! Kenapa kalian melakukan itu? Aku kan—ah, maaf lupakan saja," protes_ku _dan _aku _pun pergi dari para pemburu, yah maksudku tentu Thalia. Lalu Thalia pun duduk di sebelahku, pura-pura bahwa aku ini _Percy_.

"_Percy_, kembali ke meja Poseidon sana," usir Thalia padaku, dan akhirnya aku pun menurut dan pergi menuju meja Poseidon. Kudapati Percy yang berwujud _Thalia_, lalu dia cepat-cepat sadar dan duduk bersama pemburu.

Makan malam pun terjadi lancar-lacar saja. Sebenarnya duduk di meja Hades atau pun Poseidon sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Aku sama-sama sendirian. Coba saja ada Bianca—lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Dan walaupun misalnya dia masih hidup, paling dia akan duduk dengan para pemburu, bukan denganku.

Aku melihat diri_ku _di meja Hades. Ternyata aku memang kelihatan mengkhawatirkan. Duduk sendiri sambil menyantap makan malam dengan wajah yang sedih—maksudnya sekarang mungkin perasaan hati Thalia memang sedang sedih, tapi aku sadar hampir setiap hari ekspresi wajahku seperti itu.

Percy juga duduk sendirian disini, dan aku tahu sebelum Thalia bergabung dengan pemburuan, dia duduk sendiri di meja Zeus. Kenapa harus ada peraturan bodoh ini? Aku benci dengan peraturan ini.

Setelah makan malam semua berkumpul di api unggun sambil mendengar musik dari pondok Apollo seperti biasa. Aku hanya duduk sendiri di meja Hades sambil melihat langit gelap. Tiba-tiba _Thalia_—maksudku Percy datang disebelahku.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah pucat _Thalia_.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, aku juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa," balasku.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari sebelah kananku meluncur seseorang, ternyata Thalia yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Sialan, bokongku masih sakit," protesnya.

Aku nyengir, "Tepatnya bokong_ku_."

Dia menatapku kesal, aku baru tahu kalau tatapanku mengerikan juga, "Harusnya kau yang menerima ini di Angelo." Dia menutup muka_ku_ dengan lengan_ku_. "Bagaimana sekarang? Apakah kita beri tahu saja pada yang lain?"

"Tidak, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya," kata Percy sambil menggelengkan kepala _Thalia_.

"Paling mereka akan mengira kepala kita terbentur," tambahku.

"Kepala kita memang terbentur, dengan petir. Sepertinya kita memang harus bisa beradaptasi untuk sementara," kata Thalia memasang raut muka_ku_ yang sedih.

"Untuk sementara atau selamanya?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Pasti ada jalan keluarnya Nico, pada awalnya kita sendiri yang menyebabkan diri kita menjadi seperti ini, kita harus bisa mencari jalan keluarnya, lagian… Aku tidak ingin jadi cewek," kata Percy yang sekarang dipandang dingin oleh Thalia, "Maaf?"

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu," kataku datar saja.

"Hei, apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini?" kata seorang cewek, yang ternyata Katie Gardner.

"Ah, Katie, tidak-tidak kami hanya sedang berbincang," kata _Thalia _maksudku Percy dengan cepat.

"Hei, bergabunglah di api unggun, disini sudah sepi," ajaknya, "lagian sebentar lagi ada acara tangkap bendera kan?" tambahnya.

Oh ya, pertarungan tangkap bendera, hal yang paling _fantastis_ di saat seperti ini.

xxx

Jadi peraturan tangkap bendera ini sederhana: bertarung, menjaga bendera kelompok, dan merebut bendera lawan. Pekemah lawan pemburu. Untungnya aku berada di kelompok pekemah, aku bisa membayangkan Percy bersama cewek-cewek itu. Terakhir dan pertama kali aku tangkap bendera saat melawan pemburu juga. Aku melihat beberapa pekemah baru berusaha memakai baju tempur mereka yang kelonggaran, apakah dulu aku kelihatan sebodoh itu juga? Sayangnya memang kelihatan seperti itu.

Aku memakai baju zirah Percy yang berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan laut. Aku melihat diri_ku _yang lain sedang mengencangkan baju zirahnya dan membetulkan helmnya, yah _aku_ kelihatan lumayan keren juga ternyata.

Thalia sepertinya menyadari aku memperatikan diri_ku_, "Oh, kenapa? Berpikir ternyata dirimu itu keren?"

"Ya, lumayan."

"Kau jadi keren karena aku yang _memakai_ tubuhmu," tambah Thalia sambil menyengir, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

Lalu Annabeth pun menyuruh kita berkumpul, dia memberikan strategi untuk menyerang tim pemburu.

"Clarisse kau ada di bagian penyerangan bersama Chris dan Jake di dekat daerah A. Stoll bersaudara dan Katie, kalian berjaga di dekat sungai B," kata Annabeth.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Little Nicky_, dia kelihatannya butuh pengawasan," ejek Connor yang awalnya ingin kutonjok tapi Thalia memotongnya.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Umurku sudah 15 tahun!" serunya—aku langsung menutupi wajahku—yah wajah _Percy _tepatnya, aku baru 12 tahun.

"Lima belas?" ulang beberapa pekemah bingung.

"Maksudku," Thalia berbisik padaku, "umur_mu_ berapa?"

"Dua belas."

"Ya maksudku aku sudah 12 tahun! Aku bukan anak kecil berumur 10 tahun lagi yang selalu berlindung di ketiak kakaknya!" Oh ternyata dia sempat-sempatnya mencari celah untuk mengejekku.

Aku mendengar bisikan beberapa orang, "Sepertinya benturannya memang sangat keras sampai dia lupa umurnya berapa."

Nah, sekarang aku dikira amnesia.

"Baiklah Nico kau dan Percy akan berjaga di daerah C, itu bagian paling dekat dengan tempat perlindungan bendera para pemburu. Jadi jika ada celah serang mereka," jelas Annabeth.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau ciuman keberuntungan buat Percy?" goda salah satu anak dari Aphrodite. Tidak, jangan di saat seperti ini.

Wajah Annabeth memerah, lalu dia cepat-cepat menciumku lalu kembali lagi. Beberapa pekemah berkata, "Awwww…" aku terbengong. Baru pertama kali ini aku dicium oleh cewek—maksudku selain Bianca, dia juga cuma menciumku di pipi.

Thalia melihatku dengan tatapan mengejek_ku_.

"Kalau kau memberi tahunya pada Percy.." kataku dengan nada malu-malu.

"Oh tidak-tidak. Kau kelihatannya senang ya jadi Percy," ejeknya.

"Tidak! Lagi pula aku tidak menyukai Annabeth!" tanpa sadar aku berbicara begitu sambil berteriak, membuat para pekemah melihatku dan Annabeth yang menatapku dengan tatapan kaget dan aneh.

"Uh oh, maksudku, aku.. aku tidak menyukai _rencana_ Annabeth! Harusnya aku berdua dengannya bukan bersama bocah _ini_!" kataku sambil menunjuk diri_ku_—Thalia, cepat-cepat mencari alasan yang bagus.

"Awww, mau mesra-mesraan ya," ejek beberapa pekemah.

Annabeth masih menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, "Yah, maaf Percy, ini sudah strateginya. Baiklah kita harus bersiap-siap," katanya dengan dingin.

Aku harap Percy dan Annabeth tetap pacaran dan jangan sampai putus karena aku.

Thalia melihatku, "Bukan aku yang bilang ya kalau kau itu bocah."

Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan muak, "Terserah."

Aku dan diri_ku_ maksudku Thalia segera bergerak menuju daerah C. Disana tidak ada satu pemburu pun. Aku mendengar suara pertarungan dari daerah A.

"Jadi… Kita maju terus?" tanya Thalia.

Aku memandangnya, "Apa kau tidak—yah sebagai pemburu tidak membantu para pemburu?" tanyaku.

"Aku berada di kelompok ini, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus bertarung dengan para pemburu yang lain," kata Thalia, tidak kusangka dia ternyata sportif juga—kalau tidak begitu mungkin dia tidak akan menjadi pemburu.

Lalu kita berdua pun terus maju. Thalia mengamati sekitar, sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh. Aku masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam di daerah C dan aku melihat _Thalia_—maksudku Percy sedang mengamati sekitar dan bertugas menjaga bendera.

Percy memegang Aegis dan tombak milik Thalia, Thalia menyiapkan pedang stygian-ku, dan yah aku mengeluarkan bullpen dari saku celana Percy—riptide. Mau tidak mau walau tidak terbiasa, kita menggunakan senjata _masing-masing_ dan yah, riptide ternyata lebih berat dari pada pedang stygian-ku.

"Serang?" tanya Thalia.

"Ya," Aku membalas dan lalu kita maju diam-diam saat Percy tidak memperhatikan.

Percy merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya lalu dia melihat aku dan Thalia sedang berjalan mengendap-endap seperti tikus yang ingin mengambil keju.

"Oh ya ampun, kalian benar-benar ingin mengambilnya? Lewati dulu aku!" Percy pun berteriak, dia benar-benar mirip seperti Thalia—sampai aku tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia adalah Percy.

"Siapa takut _Pinecone Face_?" Aku membalas dan Thalia yang _asli _menginjak kakiku, "Aw!"

_Thalia_ maju dan menyerang_ku_—alias Percy maju dan menyerang Thalia. Aku dengan cepat segera mengambil bendera, ternyata tidak sesulit yang kuduga. Tapi saat aku ingin berlari tiba-tiba aku dicegat oleh seorang pemburu.

Thalia berteriak, "Ayo maju Phoebe!" maksudku Thalia yang _asli_—itu membuatku seakan-akan membela pemburu, dasar Thalia bodoh.

"Aku tak butuh dukungan laki-laki!" balas Phoebe sambil menonjokku, dia benar-benar cewek yang perkasa.

"Nico—maksudku _Percy_! Cepat bawa benderanya pergi!" teriak Thalia yang sedang bergulat maut dengan Percy—rasanya_ aku_ kelihatan bodoh, ditimpa oleh _Thalia_.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara Annabeth yang berteriak, "Percy tolong! Benderanya!"

Secara refleks Percy yang menggunakan tubuh _Thalia_ mendorong tubuh_ku_ dan tiba-tiba memukul kepala Phoebe dari belakang dan terjatuh, dan dia langsung sadar, "Oh uh, aku lupa kalau aku ini _Thalia_!"

Phoebe sepertinya pingsan, lalu Thalia mendekatinya dan melihat _dirinya_ sendiri dengan pandangan marah, "Bagaimana kalau aku dikira berkhianat? Dasar Percy bodoh!"

"Ma.. Maaf, refleks," katanya memohon maaf tapi mereka baru sadar kalau aku segera pergi sambil membawa benderanya. Thalia dan Percy serempak mengatakan, "HEY! Kembali _Per_—NICO!"

Thalia, yang aneh, mengejarku. Dia malah menjadi membela pemburu lagi, padahal kukira yang dia katakan tadi memang serius. Percy sepertinya tidak enak pada Thalia jadi dia juga ikut mengejarku. Satu lawan dua, yah memang tidak adil. Tapi aku tidak ingin kalah, aku terus berlari dan akhirnya kutemui Annabeth dan Clarisse sedang mengejar seorang pemburu yang menangkap bendera kelompok kami.

Aku berlari lebih cepat untuk bisa sampai lebih dulu dari pemburu itu tapi dibelakan Percy dan Thalia mengejarku.

"Nico! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Annabeth yang kukira untukku, tapi ternyata untuk _diriku yang lain_, Thalia.

Awalnya Thalia tidak merespon lalu saat dia hampir menangkapku dia sadar, "Oh ya, aku kan _Nico_!" lalu Thalia pun segera berbalik dan menahan _dirinya _maksudnya Percy.

Aku pun segera berlari lebih cepat dari pemburu itu, tapi dia sangat cepat dan akhirnya kita pun sampai berbarengan saat Grover mengatakan, "Pertandingan seri!"

"Seri?" semua orang merasa terbengong.

"Tidak mungkin, aku sampai duluan!" si Pemburu memprotes.

"Tidak, pertandingan ini seri, tanyakan pada Argus dia memiliki 100 mata sebagai saksi!" kata Grover menunjuk pada Argus dan Argus hanya mengangguk.

Sepertinya semua orang kelihatan tidak puas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, aku sudah capek untuk hari ini.

Lalu aku mendengar suara Clarisse berteriak marah pada_ku_, "Kenapa kau malah membantu pemburu itu? Kau di pihak mana sih?"

"Clarisse, sudahlah ini hanya permainan," kata Chris menenangkan Clarisse.

Thalia hanya menunduk, lalu dia memandangku seperti pandangan, "Maaf." Yah, tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku bisa dikira pro para pemburu.

Di sisi lainnya kulihat Phoebe yang tadi pingsan sudah sadar dan meminum sedikit nektar, "Oh uh, ya ampun. Rasanya tadi ada yang memukulku dari belakang, tapi aku tidak yakin siapa…" katanya.

Lalu salah seorang pemburu berkata, "Aku tidak yakin, tapi tadi aku lihat sekilas, Thalia apakah kau yang—"

"Tidak, bukan. Aku yang memukulnya," kata Thalia sambil mengacungkan tangan_ku_.

"Jadi kau ya? Hah ya ampun, tentu saja mana mungkin Thalia," kata Phoebe.

"Iya. Eh… Kau adiknya Bianca ya?" kata salah seorang pemburu lagi dan membuat perasaanku terguncang.

Thalia menjawabnya ragu-ragu, "Eh erg.. Iya."

Pemburu itu menarik nafasnya, "Coba saja Bianca masih ada—Zoe juga. Dia pasti akan jadi pemburu yang hebat."

Percy yang berada di tubuh _Thalia_ sepertinya melihat ekspresi wajah_nya _menjadi tidak enak, dia cepat-cepat memalingkan pembicaraan, "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan hal itu."

Pemburu itu cepat-cepat melihat ke arah_ku _dan minta maaf, "Ma.. Maaf."

Thalia hanya mengangguk, tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Seharusnya yang kau beri maaf ada disini. Annabeth melihat raut mukaku—lebih tepatnya raut muka _Percy_, dia bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja Percy? Kelihatannya kau sedang tidak enak?"

Aku cepat-cepat berpaling, "Tidak apa-apa Annabeth," kataku dengan suara samar _Percy_.

Akhirnya semua pekemah dan pemburu pun harus istirahat dan aku pun segera pergi menuju pondok Hades—atau mungkin malam ini mau tak mau aku harus tidur di pondok Poseidon.

xxx

_Akhirnya chapter 2__ selesai huf, maaf kalau bingung bacanya, author sendiri aja bingung pas baca ulang jadinya ada yang dimiringin sama nggak, yah, maaf kalau masih belum mengerti saya emang the most GJ author of FFn __¬ ___#halahsokinggris_

_Makasih untuk Skyclaw, Tika-chan shinigami lagi males, sama adecchi yoshi yang sudah mereview muach muach _:*

_Review please? _


End file.
